Rainy Blue
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *One-Shot* Después de una pelea bajo un día lluvioso, un beso y sentimientos confusos; Kano empieza a demostrar que ya no puede contener más sus sentimientos respecto a Kido, pero bueno una noche a solas les daran todas las respuestas que necesitan


_**Rainy Blue**_

**Haruka: hola chicos, vengo con este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió al ver un doujin de Kano y Kido, por cierto, nada hentai **

**Konata: si me lleve una gran decepción, así que por eso una parte está basada en ese doujin **

**Luka: pero todo el resto del lemmon lo hizo cierta pervertida que nos acompaña aquí **

**Konata: si lo se Haruka es una gran pervertida**

**Haruka: deberias callarte, de ti fue la idea yo solo quería hacer la parte del paraguas, o tal vez algo más, pero no el lemmon **

**Luka: lo que digan. Por cierto aquí la edad de ellos dos será de 16, y este algo así como en un mundo alterno, ya que es como si Ayano no hubiera muerto, ni Ayaka tampoco, o sea todos happy, además de que van a la escuela pero siguen teniendo sus poderes**

**Haruka: me parece que las personalidades quedaron algo OC, pero espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no nos pertenece, es exclusivamente del grandioso Jin-sama que nos dejó estos grandiosos personajes y esta grandiosa historia también**

**Advertencias: solo lemmon apto para personas nada inocentes, o bueno que sepan de donde vienen los bebés**

Era un día normal de lluvia, pero para los estudiantes que se dirigían a casa era todo un problema si no habían visto el tiempo. En ese lugar un chico rubio hablaba muy normalmente con las chicas de ahí, ese chico era Kano Shuuya; era bien conocido por ser algo popular con las chicas, porque como ya habíamos mencionado antes solía llevarse bien con todos

─Shuuya-kun ¿no tienes paraguas?─ pregunto una de las chicas con las que hablaba al ver como el chico tenía las manos vacías. Con el clima que hacia afuera parecía que el chico iba a tener problemas para irse a casa. ─No, se me olvido totalmente─ respondió con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, haciendo sonrojar a una de ellas

─Entonces ¿te puedo prestar mi paraguas?─ preguntó otra de las chicas quien llevaba una coleta alta; la cual ya estaba preparando el paraguas para el chico ─No tranquila. Tengo otro de repuesto─ respondió. A lo lejos estaba Kido viendo la escena con disgusto. "Kano siempre tan popular" pensó enojada, así que sin más saco su paraguas que llevaba en su mochila y estaba dispuesta a salir; Pero cuando menos lo pensó, Kano la noto y tomo el paraguas de la peli verde, para sorpresa de todos

─Estoy bien, así que ya me voy─ se despidió el tomando el paraguas que Kido sostenía. Las dos chicas que hablaban con él se quedaron sorprendidas ante esto; Kido intento protestar, pero de todos modos Kano parecía no querer separarse de ella

─ ¿Desde cuándo Kido-san estaba aquí?- las dos chicas se miraron confundidas entre sí, al ver a la "chica fantasma" salir de la nada.

─ ¿Por qué?─ Kido miro a Kano furiosa por la acción anterior. ─¿Por qué lo dices? De todos modos vamos al mismo lugar─, respondido él como si no fuera obvio. Las dos chicas que miraban la escena se sonrojaron al pensar en que ellos dos vivían juntos; bueno no se distanciaba mucho de la realidad

─Vienen al mismo lugar y también viven en la misma casa─ comento con sorpresa una de ellas mientras veían a la pareja irse.

─Nos vemos luego Kano-kun─ se despidió una compañera de él; con una sonrisa algo coqueta y el igual se despidió notando como la chica parecía tener algún apuro. Kido trato de adelantarse para dejar a Kano atrás pero este la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

─No me dejes, o si no me mojare─ al saber que no podía escapar, soltó un bufido

─Suéltame ahora, prometo no huir, Shuuya- dijo ella, casi nunca lo llamaba por su primer nombre; solo lo hacía en situaciones como esta. Así es como el soltó su brazo, y le sonrío haciéndola sonrojar un poco

─Pero Tsubomi, tú intentaste usar tu habilidad para escapar ¿cierto?─comentó el aun con una media sonrisa en su cara

─ ¿Por qué me llamas por mi primer nombre?─ preguntó ella dando un suspiro

─tu empezas…─ fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomagó

─Aunque es raro que nos vayamos juntos a casa─ menciono la chica; a pesar de que vivieran en el mismo lugar, Kano se quedaba hablando con alguien y ella siempre se iba rápido a casa

─Lo sé, pero de todos modos es agradable irnos juntos─ dijo él mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad

─De todos modos, no creo que los dos podamos protegernos totalmente de la lluvia con este paraguas─ comento ella mirando el pequeño paraguas

─Entonces ¿no crees que deberíamos juntarnos más? Aunque sería algo raro- susurro esto último, pero ella lo golpeo ante este comentario -"¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas?"- se preguntó ella. Kano se estaba quejando por el golpe recibido, agradecía que hubiera un pequeño techo sobre esa pared ya que o sino se habría mojado -"tú nunca me ves como una mujer"- pensó con una clara frustración, ya que el último comentario le hacía pensar que él no la veía como una chica o tal vez solo la veía como un amigo más; por eso sería raro para él.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pegunto el al ver como ella ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo, ─Sí tanto te gustaría estar cerca de una chica, pues deberías irte con tus amigas más de seguido ¿no crees?─ grito ella con claro enojo, Kano estaba sorprendido ante esas palabras. Pero de repente un camión a alta velocidad termino mojando completamente a Kido, y como Kano se encontraba en el otro lado casi no recibió nada. Kido estaba temblando; ya que toda su ropa estaba mojada, además estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza en ese momento debido a no poder controlar sus palabras

-"¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?"- se preguntó a si misma sin poder mirar a Kano a la cara -"siempre digo cosas erróneas, e hirientes. Odio esto"-. Kano se empezó a quitar la camisa y se encontraba algo serio; tal vez debido a lo que acababa de pasar

─¿Qué estás haciendo?─ pregunto sorprendida Kido. Cuando menos lo pensó, Kano le había puesto la camisa que recién se había quitado y se la puso encima de los hombros de ella, quedando solo con una playera de color café claro

─tú la necesitaras más que yo, no la necesito de todas formas─ respondió el, tratando de hacer que Kido se la dejara puesta, ─claro que no está bien, no la necesito─ alego ella

─solo póntela─ ordeno él, Kido se sonrojo al ver a un Kano tan serio y no uno bromista que de seguro se burlaría de su condición. "¿Por qué solo me tratas así, como una delicada chica cuando cosas como estas pasan? Se preguntó algo frustrada, recordaba cuando lo conoció, cuando ella estaba débil o mostraba ese lado, él siempre la trataba amablemente; pero cuando era otra situación solo la trataba como un chico más. Ese tipo de cosas la hacían enojar

─dije que… ¡no la necesito!─ grito ella quitándose la blanca camisa de encima, pero Kano atrapo la camisa entre sus manos justo antes de que cayeran al suelo, apoyándola con los brazos de ella y de repente la beso sin más. Ella forcejeo un poco al principio, pero el volvió a poner sus labios contra los de ella, Kido sentía que toda su mente estaba en blanco; no quería separarse pero a la vez quería alejarlo, era una situación muy confusa. Mientras se seguían besando, la sombrilla cayó al suelo, pero como estaban bajo un techo de las afueras de un local cerrado así evitaban mojarse más.

Kano se alejó de ella, a pesar de que no quería, y le volvió a colocar bien la camisa sobre sus hombros, ─deberías ponértela para cubrirte, puedo ver a través─ Kido había saltado el detalle de que debido a que su ropa se volvió algo transparente, su ropa interior se veía

─Espera… ¿Qué?─ grito sorprendida y avergonzada, bajo su mirada aun sintiendo las manos de el sobre sus hombros, así que de la rabia combinada con vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, lo aparto. ─¡Puedo hacerlo yo misma! Idiota─ grito entre avergonzada y enojada…

─bienvenidos chicos─ saludo la hermana mayor de estos dos, una linda chica de pelo negro llamada Ayano, ─¿Qué paso Tsubomi? Estas totalmente mojada─ dijo sorprendida al fijarse más en Kido, quien ya estaba subiendo rápidamente a su habitación

─pon tus ropas ahí, para que pueda lavarlas─ avisó Ayano antes de que la chica desapareciera completamente. Seto noto como Kano llegaba algo cansado

─¿paso algo?─ Pregunto el peli negro al ver a su hermano adoptivo de esa manera

─se puede decir que si─ respondió con una gota en la sien; ─solo no pude controlarme─ respondió en voz baja, tapando su boca con su mano y mirando por donde se había ido la peli verde.

Ya en la habitación de Kido, ella tiraba sus prendas totalmente enojada, pero a la vez sonrojada- lanzaba una que otra maldición hacia el rubio, llamándolo "pervertido"- por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos

─¿Por qué? A pesar de que no me veías como una chica, hiciste eso…─ recordó lo del beso y los suaves labios del chico, sintiéndose una total idiota

─Casi nunca me trata así, siempre a pesar de que estas a mi lado….pasando cosas estúpidas, pareciera que no te dabas cuenta de que soy ─ susurró por lo bajo, tratando de controlar su alocado corazón que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

─¿No tenías un paraguas? Pensé que tú y Tsubomi llevaban una cada uno─ pregunto Ayano al ver como solo una sombrilla estaba en la entrada ─la olvide─ respondió Kano. Pero al llegar el a su habitación, saco una pequeña sombrilla que se suponía que nadie debía enterarse.

Ya era un nuevo día, y Kano esperaba a Kido para que se fueran juntos, aunque le parecía raro no verla en la entrada y eso que se hacía tarde. Seto decidió no ir a la escuela, para dedicarse a trabajos de medio tiempo; para así ayudar a la familia que lo adopto, aunque cuando tenía tiempo libre si estudiaba algunos libros, así que no era tan idiota

─Nee-chan, ¿no has visto a Kido?─ pregunto al ver a su hermana lista para irse ─parece que esta algo enferma, estaba decidida a ir pero le dije que mejor se quedara en casa─ respondió como toda buena hermana mayor

─Gracias nee-chan… por cierto está haciéndose tarde─ comento Kano señalando el reloj de pared, haciendo reaccionar a su hermana quien entro en razón y salió corriendo rápidamente; no sin antes despedirse. Kano suspiro así que decidió salir rápidamente hacia la escuela.

Después de llegar, debía admitir que a pesar de no estar tanto tiempo con Tsubomi en la escuela, era extraño no sentirla cerca. Algunas veces almorzaban juntos; bueno casi siempre estaban juntos en el almuerzo y ella usaba su habilidad ya que odiaba que le prestaran atención. Era muy linda cuando se ponía sonrojada o celosa. Ese día para Kano fue totalmente aburrido, así que cuando ya era hora de la salida decidió irse rápidamente a casa para ver si Kido se había recuperado de su resfriado; ella era de las chicas que fingían ser fuertes, pero que en realidad solían ser muy débiles por dentro - ya se la imaginaba tratando de fingir que estaba bien-, pero que accidentalmente demostrara lo contrario. Ante este pensamiento en mente sonrío y acelero su caminar.

Al llegar a casa pudo notar como estaba prácticamente vacía, no se escuchaba nada, pero supo que alguien estaba en casa al oír un estornudo, posiblemente de Kido. Se encamino a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, y luego iría donde Kido. Cuando ya estaba listo, toco tres veces la puerta, oyendo una voz que decía: "pasen". Al entrar se encontró a una Tsubomi aun en pijama escuchando su Mp3, y le dio gracia verla sorprendida ante la visita de el

─¿Q-Q-Qué haces aquí?─ pregunto nerviosa ─vine a ver si estabas bien, nee-chan me dijo que estabas enferma─ respondió, viendo el cesto con basura lleno de pañuelos

─Estoy bien, ahora vete─ demando ella levantándose para echarlo de su habitación ─eres muy mala, y yo que quería cuidarte─ comento el, y justo cuando Kido estaba dispuesta a golpearlo en el estómago; por lo débil que estaba físicamente no pudo equilibrarse muy bien que digamos, pero antes de que ella tocara el suelo Kano ya la había sostenido entre sus brazos

─¿Qué crees que haces?─ pregunto nerviosa apartándolo rápidamente y retrocediendo hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama

─Obviamente ayudándote─ respondió. Luego de unos segundos ambos estaban en dos distintos lados de la cama

─¿Dónde están todos?─ pregunto para romper el silencio que abarcaba toda la habitación

─Onee-san se fue a estudiar a la casa de un amigo, Seto trabajando, papá y mamá también: trabajando en un nuevo proyecto─ respondió y acto seguido lanzo un suspiro. Kano en ese momento pensó que era su oportunidad de poder aclarar todo con Kido

─Nee, Kido… ¿te disgustó lo que hice ayer?─ preguntó de repente, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la peli verde; quien se puso así al recordar la escena

─Etto…. Y-yo, no estoy segura─ susurró. Kano la miro de reojo esperando algo más

─Siento que te odio por hacer eso, ya que tú nunca me has visto como una chica, solo me tratas como si fuera casi como Seto─ continuó ella ─y cuando paso eso estaba muy confundida, ya que estaba enojada pero a la vez feliz─ concluyó no muy segura de sus palabras, trato de ser lo más sincera posible para no tener que arrepentirse después

─Kido…sé que no te trato como las demás chicas porque no me parece que seas como ellas─ empezó a decir el, aunque Kido se sintió algo mal ante esas palabras

─Sí solo vas a decir eso deberias irte─ alegó ella, mirándolo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Kano se sorprendió mucho al verla de esa manera, así que decidido se acercó lentamente a ella

─¡Aléjate!─ grito ella apartándolo, y cuando ella creyó que él se iría, noto como el estampaba sus labios con los de ella. Kido intento apartarlo, pero él hizo más presión y poco a poco ella fue cerrando los ojos. Disfrutaron del beso un poco más hasta que Kano decidió separase para ver, para su gran sorpresa como su querida peli verde lloraba un poco

─Odio cuando haces esto; besarme y luego fingir que todo está bien─ empezó a decir ella. Kano con su pulgar empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de ella de manera muy gentil

─Kido…─susurró con dulzura provocando que ella abriera los ojos, encontrándose con la felina mirada del rubio

─Siempre me tratas de una manera diferente a todas las chicas, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que también soy una chica? Me duele ver esa indiferencia tuya, es como si no fueras capaz de notarlo─ gritó ella volviendo a cerrar sus ojos; sintiéndose una idiota ante esto, pero a la vez aliviada de por fin decir cómo se sentía

─No lo entiendes ¿cierto? Te trato diferente a lo demás porque para mí eres especial, no te trato como las otras chicas porque sé que odias las cosas femeninas, además de que tú no eres como ellas, en un buen sentido. Aunque también odias cuando te confunden con hombre, y sueles actuar muy agresiva también…─ el rubio sonrió al recordar cada aspecto de ella.─Tsubomi, no creas que a ti te trato igual que a todos, porque no es cierto. Para mí siempre serás la única. Me gusta hacerte bromas ya que me gusta ver tu cara de enojada, me gusta ver cuando intentas arreglar algo que fue tu culpa, cuando tratas de actuar como la mayor cuando nee-chan no está; todas esas cosas hacen que cada vez me enamore más de ti─ termino de decir viéndola fijamente, Kido pudo notar como Kano no estaba usando su poder ya que lo estaba viendo totalmente sonrojado y como este trataba de no mirarla a la cara

─Idiota, a mi también me gustas─ susurró sonrojada pero con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Kano decidió no usar su poder con ella

─Kido lo siento─ susurró él, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar la razón; Kano la empezó a besar con pasión, esos besos tiernos e inexpertos de antes no se comparaban con ese fogoso beso que él le estaba dando ahora. Kano empezó a recorrer con sus dedos la espalda de la chica, la cual que por alguna razón se encontraba totalmente sumida en las sensaciones que el rubio le daba, su lado consciente le decía que parara, pero por otra parte quería sentir todo el cariño que Kano le estaba dando a través de esas caricias y esos besos.

Cuando menos lo pensó, el chico fue bajando sus besos hasta su cuello donde empezó a besar dulcemente, haciendo que la chica suspirara de vez en cuando, y que esta fuera acercándolo más abrazándolo por la espalda; entonces, Kano tuvo que tener un debate contra su conciencia si debía seguir con esto o no, pero al ver la tierna cara de Kido totalmente sonrojada y con pequeñas lagrimitas debido a las sensaciones que sentía, todo su lado racional se fue a la mierda literalmente. Se abalanzó sobre esos suaves labios que se habían vuelto adictivos para él desde la primera vez que tuvo la suerte de probarlos. Sus manos viajaron hasta los pechos de ella, haciéndola dar un gritito de impresión

─¿Quieres que pare?─ preguntó serio, mientras masajeaba los pequeños pechos de esta y a la vez la miraba esperando una respuesta. Kido no sabía que responder, no quería que él la viera como una pervertida, así que solo atino a aferrarse más a él; pero Kano queriendo oír una verdadera respuesta, apretó más fuerte uno de sus pechos justamente en el pezón haciendo que ella lo abrazara aún más fuerte

─Responde Kido─ pidió él con un tono serio

─N-no te detengas─ contestó tan bajo que de seguro si no estuvieran tan cerca en ese momento, no la habría escuchado. Con una sonrisa en su cara, Kano decidió seguir con su labor, le gustaba ver a Kido tan sumisa ante él; era algo que no se veía todos los días aunque, de seguro más días así se verían próximamente. Tsubomi accidentalmente al levantar una de sus piernas presiono contra la erección del rubio, haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco y diera un suspiro. Kido, queriendo oír más esos sonidos volvió a mover lentamente su pierna frotando la entrepierna del rubio, causando que este tuviera una sensación muy placentera, así que Kano empezó a mover también sus caderas como si fuera un impulso

─Kido…. N-No d-deberías hacer eso… O sino no poder detenerme─ susurró en el oído de ella, para luego morder suavemente la oreja de la chica haciéndola dar un jadeo de impresión

─ ¿Y cuándo te pedí que te detuvieras?─ Kano le impresiono ver a la chica formar una sonrisa coqueta. Le hacía feliz ser el primero, y posiblemente último; en conocer el lado pervertido de la peli verde

─Creo que me estas gustando cada vez más─ se relamió los labios muy sensualmente causando un escalofrió a la chica por la imagen tan sensual que tenía delante. Entonces Kano sin poder contenerse, volvió a besarla, mientras empezaba a quitarle la blusa de tiras que tenía dejando ver su sostén; el cual era morado claro con pocos encajes

─Si no te conociera, diría que preparaste esto solamente para mí─ comentó él haciendo sonrojar más (si es que se podía) a la chica que tenía debajo suyo

─I-Idiota─ murmuró ella apartando la vista. Kano empezó a rodear con sus manos los pequeños pechos de la chica, la cual empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte ante las caricias que le brindaba el rubio. Entonces Kano decidió aventurarse más allá, así que decidió tocar directamente la piel de la chica con algo de deseo. Le quito totalmente el sostén, dejando totalmente a la vista sus pechos, empezó a recorrer con delicadeza el abdomen de Kido; como si su lado salvaje se estuviera controlando solo para expresarle un poco de cariño a su amada. Empezó a bajar sus manos tan lentamente que hacia desesperar cada vez más a Tsubomi. Llego hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones de pijama que eran de color verde, y metió sus manos como si estuviera explorando un terreno desconocido

─ ¿P-pero que estás haciendo?─ pregunto avergonzada al sentir como el chico con ojos de gato acariciaba con delicadeza sus muslos; pero en vez de responder, decidió besarla suavemente y tiernamente en los labios. Después unos segundos, siguió acariciando los muslos por debajo de los pantalones que llevaba ella, así que de una vez por todas decidió quitárselo con la ropa interior en el proceso, dejándola completamente desnuda; ella por la vergüenza se cubrió con sus brazos

─Vamos no te ocultes. Luces muy linda─ susurró cerca del oído de ella, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño

─Es injusto que sea la única, así─ murmuró esto último muy bajo, cuando no vio ninguna reacción alzo la mirada encontrándose con un Shuuya totalmente embelesado viéndola fijamente y con un gran rubor de sus mejillas; Kido quedo algo enternecida ante esta imagen

─Shuuya─ lo llamo con delicadeza al verlo de esa forma, Kano reacciono y empezó a ponerse nervioso (?)

─L-lo siento, solo que te veías muy linda así─ dijo el tratando de cubrir su cara con sus manos. Tsubomi se acercó a él y por primera vez tomo la iniciativa de besarlo; Kano quedo algo sorprendido pero no dudo en corresponderle, Kido le fue quitando la camisa blanca que el llevaba encima con algo de nervios ya que no sabía si hacia un buen trabajo, solo se separaron unos leves momentos para que Kano se quitara la camiseta que llevaba debajo muy sensualmente, haciendo estremecer más a Kido. Kano era de complexión delgada, casi no tenía muchos músculos, pero tenía marcado los abdominales; para Kido esa figura era perfecta, Kano recostó a Kido y se posiciono frente a ella

─ ¿Segura que quieres seguir?─ preguntó algo nervioso. Ese era un Kano que Kido nunca creyó ver: el chico rubio sin poder sostener la mirada con ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas; esa era una imagen que de seguro querría ver más veces

─Después de todo esto no creo que sea hora de arrepentirme─ sonrió ella y lo abrazo, no podía evitar verlo así, sentía que debía protegerlo o algo por el estilo. Kano se quitó sus pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior donde se podía notar más su notable erección; Kido miro eso como si fuera algo nuevo para ella (y lo era). Kano siguió con su sesión de besos, y Tsubomi quería hacerlo sentir mejor, así que empezó a frotar disimuladamente de nuevo con su pierna aprovechando en la posición en la que estaban

─Sí que te gusta hacerme sufrir─ masculló por lo bajo, mientras que con sus dedos se adentraba en el interior de ella. Tsubomi gimió más fuerte que las otras veces, ya que Shuuya la estaba tocando en cierto punto que la estaba excitando cada vez más. Así siguieron con un vaivén, pero eso no era suficiente para ellos, querían volverse uno; así que Kano fue bajando lentamente sus besos, repartiendo ligeros besos en la piel de la chica hasta llegar a ese punto, no estaba seguro de hacer eso, pero tenía que preparar a Kido para que no le doliera tanto cuando eso pasara. Sin rodeo alguno comenzó a meter sus dedos lentamente y luego cuando vio que la chica disfrutaba y se revolvía en la cama por esas sensaciones, decidió ir más rápido, cambiaba las velocidades y otras veces tocaba en ese punto tan estimulante. Cuando ya le pareció suficiente, se incorporó y la volvió a besar, con cada segundo el beso era una mezcla de tierno e intenso, él se bajó la única prenda que quedaba, dejándose ver tal y como llegó al mundo. Kido parecía algo asustada ya que a pesar de nunca haber nunca antes ninguno en su vida, no sabía si eso iba a entrar en ella

─¿Estas lista?─ preguntó él, quien parecía tan nervioso como ella. Al ver como Tsubomi asentía, se posiciono sobre ella y empezó a introducirse lentamente en ella; por ver las caras que hacia ella podía deducir que le dolía, cosa que lo preocupo más, sentía como las manos de la peli verde se aferraban más a su espalda. Al sentir que llegaba a la prueba de que ella era virgen, sus sentimientos egoístas se apoderaron de él y decidió entrar en ella totalmente, solo quería ser el único en ver esa linda cara que le dedicaría solo a él. Tsubomi sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas; Kano se preocupó de verla en ese estado así que decidió limpiar esas lágrimas y esperar a que estuviera lista

─Lo siento─ susurró, acariciándola suavemente mientras a la vez le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

─No es nada─ respondió la peli verde para que Kano no se preocupara más. Empezó a mover sus caderas como señal de que si podía continuar. Kano al principio dudo un poco, pero a la vez se sentía extremadamente bien en el interior de ella, así que sin poder controlarse más empezó a embestir fuertemente; pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Tsubomi se aferraba más a la espalda de Shuuya como si quisiera fundirse más con él, Shuuya a la vez tocaba los pechos de Kido, recorría su piel con sus dedos. Ambos ya sentían que ya estaban a punto de llegar a ese punto; así que unos segundos después sentían como su esencia se desparramaba sobre el otro. Se quedaron totalmente abrazados unos segundos hasta recuperar la respiración, Kano se separó de ella y se recostó a su lado, pero por alguna razón dándole la espalda

─Kano─ ella se incorporó para ver la cara del chico, y se impresiono al verlo totalmente rojo hasta las orejas, con algo de nerviosismo en su mirada y con su mano tratando de tapar su cara

─No me veas así─ susurró él. "así que asi es su verdadera cara… se ve muy lindo" pensó enternecida con algo de sorpresa; opto por recostarse y abrazarse a la espalda del chico

─Ya no quiero que uses más tus mascaras conmigo─ dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico, y se aferró más a el

─De acuerdo─ dicho esto enlazo su mano con la de ella; quedando así ambos sumidos en un profundo sueño, bueno hasta que escucharon el teléfono sonar

─Kido… Kido… ¡Tsubomi!─ ningún esfuerzo en llamarla era útil, sabía que estaba algo cansada pero le parecía raro que ella tuviera el sueño tan profundo. Rápidamente se puso un pantalón y bajo a contestar el ruidoso aparato

─Aló…hola nee-chan… Asi que te vas a quedar con una amiga…. De acuerdo les diré a todos… Adiós…. Si lo se cuidare a Kido─ colgó el teléfono al oír a su hermana alegarle a alguien; no le importaba mucho pero esperaba que no fuera a pasarle algo malo. Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, otra vez sonó el teléfono; esta vez eran sus padres adoptivos diciendo que se quedarían hasta tarde en el trabajo. Suspiro, tampoco había señales de que Seto iba a venir, posiblemente estaría con esa amiga de la que hablo un día, sonrió; eso significaba que él y Kido estarían solos… toda la noche, no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa pervertida ante esto.

Subió hasta la habitación que compartiría con su novia esa noche, y sonrió al verla dormir profundamente, se acercó lentamente y la arropo para luego el recostarse a su lado y abrazarla protectoramente. Tal vez se ganaría un golpe por ello luego, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

Al día siguiente despertó, pero no vio a Kido cerca de allí, además por alguna razón él estaba durmiendo en el suelo y toda la cama se encontraba implacable como si nunca hubiera pasado algo. Decidió levantarse completamente, miro el reloj y no se preocupó por la hora; ya que era fin de semana por suerte. Salió de la habitación para ver donde estaba Kido, pero termino topándose con Seto en el camino

─Hola amigo, fue raro que te desaparecieras toda la noche─ comentó con un tono algo pícaro, haciendo sonrojar levemente al chico peli negro

─Bueno es que quise quedarme con Mary, pero volví temprano ya que no quería preocuparlos─ respondió formando una sonrisa nerviosa. Kano y Seto eran los mejores amigos conocían casi todo de uno sobre el otro; así que no era raro que Kano supiera que Seto desarrollo algunos sentimientos por Mary, como que tampoco Seto no sabía nada sobre como el rubio se sentía con la chica de mirada fría

─Yo también tuve una buena noche─ mencionó para luego mirar alrededor como si buscara a alguien

─Parece que Kido se fue de compras con onee-san─ respondió Seto a una pregunta que el chico de ojos felinos nunca había formulado; pero que ya era obvio para el chico aun sin usar su poder

─Entonces no tengo que preocuparme─ dijo Kano yéndose a su habitación, no sin antes de despedirse de su gran amigo

─Kano, algún día tendrás que contarme lo que paso contigo y Kido─ comentó la rana gigante antes de que el chico bromista entrara a su habitación, de seguro si no estuviera usando su poder estaría totalmente avergonzado.

Kido, quien había despertado casi a media noche encontrándose con semejante desastre en su cama tuvo que tirar, literalmente, a Kano al suelo y ponerle una sábana limpia para medio abrigarlo y después ponerse a limpiar todo. La limpieza la había molestado un poco, ya que solo quería dormir, pero tampoco quería que nadie descubriera lo que había hecho con Shuuya. Cuando ya había terminado, estaba en un debate por decidir si ponía a Kano en la cama o no, pero prefiero la segunda opción ya que sabía que todo mundo le lanzaría miradas de picardía si los llegaba a encontrar en ese estado; ella por no ser tan mala, lo acomodo en una almohada y lo arropo con otra sabana ya que había comenzado a llover, hacer eso le parecía el trabajo de una madre. Por suerte la mañana siguiente al despertar noto que estaba temprano, pero tampoco como para decir que le sobraba mucho tiempo. Bajo a la cocina encontrándose con Ayano en la cocina y la típica sonrisa que les dedicaba a todos en el hogar

─Buenos días Tsubomi─ saludó mientras preparaba unos huevos

─Buenos días, onee-san─ devolvió el saludo a la que había sido su hermana mayor

─Shuuya ¿te cuido bien anoche?─ preguntó haciendo que la peli verde se atragantara con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando, o bueno ahora escupiendo, debido a todos los recuerdos de anoche

─S-sí, aunque no era necesario─ respondió tratando de hacer que ella no notara su sonrojo

─Deberías ser más cariñosa con él. Shuuya de verdad se preocupa por ti─ se sonrojo más al pensar en cómo se comportó la noche anterior, ahora no sabía cómo mirar a Kano a la cara

─Al menos lo deje dormir en mi habitación, no estaba con fuerzas para echarlo─ eso era una gran mentira, pero era mejor a que pensara otra cosa; aunque Ayano solía ser muy inocente en esos temas

─Ya veo, por cierto ¿Dónde está Seto?─ pregunto la chica de bufanda roja

─no lo sé─ respondió con simpleza

─Posiblemente se quedó con su novia® imagino Ayano imaginándose a una chica X con Seto y ella siendo la madrina de la futura boda. A Kido se le formo una gota al estilo anime ante la imaginación de su hermana

─Bueno, como Shuuya está dormido, que tal ¿si hacemos unas compras y pasamos una tarde de chicas?─sugirió con una gran sonrisa. No le pareció mala idea, además quería pasara más tiempo con Ayano. Asi Kido fue a su habitación, se puso la chaqueta que le había regalado hace un tiempo su hermana mayor; como prueba de que eran parte del grupo secreto. Cuando ya estaba lista, ella y Ayano fueron al centro comercial.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, y Kano se aburría a horrores quería ver a Kido, pero esta estaba con Ayano, bueno tampoco podía ser egoísta; Kido tampoco podía usar todo su tiempo únicamente para él, aunque bueno a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo de ellos dos eran de peleas y golpes (por parte de Kido) en cierta forma desfrutaba saber que ella si le prestaba atención; razón por la cual le gustaba molestarla. Se encontraba en la sala, cambiando canales, ya que no aparecía ninguno interesante para su gusto. Como última opción para erradicar su aburrimiento decidió salir.

Se puso la chaqueta negra que la había regalado Ayano, y se encamino hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera aburrido, fue al parque para ver como los niños jugaban. Paso por una heladería donde decidió comprar un merecido helado, a pesar de que era primavera. Decidió ir al centro comercial a comprar algunos videojuegos; en el camino se topó con algunas compañeras de clase, hablo unos momentos con ellas negándose a tener una cita con ellas, no supo la razón pero, creyó que alguien lo estaba observando. Llego hasta la tienda de videojuegos y compro el que tanto había esperado, ahora si tenía algo que hacer para esa tarde. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a casa paso al frente de una tienda de ropa, vio un vestido que era de color blanco, con la parte de debajo de un fuerte rojo; sonrió al pensar que ese vestido era casi igual al que Kido usaba de niña, pero este se veía más juvenil, se vería muy linda con ese vestido, pero sabía que si llegaba a comprarlo ella lo quemaría y al vestido tambien. Cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, encontró a su hermana mayor corriendo preocupada hacia el

─ ¡Shuuya!─ exclamo ella algo aliviado al verlo

─Hola nee-chan ¿Qué paso?─ saludo con una sonrisa

─Tsubomi no está, no la encuentro por ningún lado. Creo que uso su poder un momento y ¡puf! La perdí de vista, por favor ayúdame─ suplicó ella con lagrimitas en los ojos; posiblemente por sentirse una pésima hermana que no sabía cuidar a sus hermanitos

─No te preocupes, yo la encontrare, asi que regresa a casa tranquila─ dijo el tratando de consolarla un poco, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Shintaro, y sonrió porque tal vez el chico sería una distracción perfecta

─ ¿Ese no es tu compañero? ¿Por qué no le pides que ayuda a buscar a Kido?─ preguntó él notando como Ayano asentía y se iba corriendo hacia Shintaro, quien se mostró impresionado de encontrarla ahí.

La parte buena es que al menos ya no estaba sin nada que hacer. Pero ahora el mayor problema era encontrar a Kido; su poder era un problema, pero en un lugar con mucha gente no haría mucho efecto, asi que opto por ir a los sitios en los que más solía estar. Busco durante una hora sin algún resultado favorable, y ya estaba pensando en renunciar, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kido sola, tal vez en ese momento estaría asustada; aunque bueno seguía siendo de día y faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. Se sentó en una banca cercana del parque, uso su habilidad para fingir ser otra persona, no quería toparse con alguien y que esta persona le empezara a hablar y que le hiciera perder el tiempo. Suspiro, miró a su alrededor buscando con una leve esperanza de ver a esa chica que la noche anterior estaba gritando su nombre, en esta situación no era buena idea pensar en esas cosas. Cuando supo que no ganaría nada quedándose ahí, decidió volver a casa para asegurarse de que Kido había vuelto, ya que por descuido había olvidado llevar su celular.

Llego a casa, notando a toda su familia a la cual saludo amistosamente, como era costumbre en él; pregunto por Kido y se alegró al escuchar que la chica que lo había tenido preocupado toda la tarde si había vuelto a casa. Decidió ir sin más demora a la habitación de esta, no toco no nada por el estilo, entrando como si fuera su propia casa, encontrándose a una Kido avergonzada ya que esta se estaba cambiando de ropa, quedando casi la parte superior sin nada encima, a excepción de su ropa interior

─¡Toca antes de entrar!─ grito encolerizada lanzándole un cojín

─Pero Tsubomi, vi mucho más de ti anoche─ comentó con falso dolor. Agradecía que todos estuvieran distraídos viendo una película a todo volumen

─¡Cállate! ¿Qué quieres?─ pregunto más calmada terminándose de poner la blusa holgada de color blanco que la hacía ver más natural

─Bueno estuve toda la tarde preocupado por ti, ya que nee-chan me dijo que desapareciste y dejando mis últimas esperanzas aquí, volví─ respondió con simpleza, esperando que ella se disculpara o algo asi, aunque tampoco esperaba mucho

─Pensé que no te importaría ya que ibas a ir al cine con tus amigas─ masculló sin sonar muy enojada, aunque si lo estaba pero trato de disimular

─Las rechace solo quería comprar algo y volver, para ver si tú estabas─ Kido se sonrojo levemente, acción notada por Kano

─Eres tan linda, igual cuando estábamos haciendo "eso" que no parabas de decir mi nombre con tanta dulzura─ comentó él entrando en una ensoñación. Como era normal termino siendo golpeado por Kido. El rubio noto como ella lanzaba un suspiro de tristeza, Kano, preocupado por saber que le ocurría se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, causando que la chica se sonrojara fuertemente

─¿Q-qué pasa?─ preguntó debido a la cercanía de sus caras. Kano la acorralo contra una pared evitándole el escape

─Eso debería preguntar yo─ respondió acercándose cada vez más, Kido cerró los ojos esperando un beso o algo que violara su espacio personal pero eso no paso

─Estas triste, quiero saber la razón─ le dijo en un tono calmado y serio algo que es demasiado raro en él

─N-no es nada, de verdad─ trató de evadir el tema. Intento escapar, pero Kano tomo sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza; no sabía si Kano se había hecho más fuerte o si ella se había vuelto más débil por su presencia

─Kido si ya no voy a usar mascaras contigo, tu tambien deberías ser más sincera─ la chica maldijo por lo bajo ante esas palabras. Kano esperaba una respuesta al ver como Tsubomi se quedaba mirando el piso u otro lugar donde no se encontrara con su mirada

─Es que…. Me pregunto porque me escogiste─ soltó sin más; impresionando a Kano ante tanta sinceridad, bueno si él le había pedido eso, pero no esperaba que lo hubiera aceptado tan rápido

─¿No te quedo claro con lo que dije anoche? Solo me gusta Kido, no importa las razones, eres tú la chica que amo asi que no tienes que preocuparte─ le respondió dándole un tierno beso en la frente, Kido se sonrojo fuertemente ante ello

─De verdad me gusta verte celosa, se ve muy tierno─ ante esas palabras Kido le lanzo su mirada de muerte que hizo sudar frio al chico

─Deberíamos bajar con los demás, o sino sospecharan─ dijo ella apartándose de él, pero no esperaba que el chico de rasgos felinos la abrazara melosamente por atrás

─Pero sabes, yo de verdad quiero pasar más tiempo de calidez con Tsubomi-chan─ comento con algo de picardía mientras empezaba a bajar lentamente la holgada blusa de la chica

-¡pervertido!- y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un golpe en seco que posiblemente se escuchó en toda la casa, aunque eso ya era normal en ese lugar

_**FIN….**_

**Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Debería dedicarme a otra cosa? ¿Me dejarían un hermoso review por el esfuerzo que hice?**

**Rin: pero todo prácticamente fue idea de un doujin que leíste**

**Haruka: algo es algo **

**Konata: espero que les haya gustado el lemmon que hice con tanto esfuerzo**

**Luka: y por cierto, ¿Qué les parece un fanfic que sea con todos los genderbend de la serie? Sería algo asi como seria la historia si los papeles cambiaran **

**Haruka: espero sus respuestas y seguiré trabajando con mis otros proyectos que tengo pendiente, asi que hasta la próxima**

**Haruka-sama y sus locas personalidades se despiden**

**Pd: perdonen los errores de ortografía **


End file.
